


let me drown in you

by cyanspade



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: A joke gift from Ota and Baba makes MC discover things about herself that she'd scarcely considered before. To her surprise, she also discovers things about her stoic fiancé.or,Eisuke Gets Pegged, the fic.
Relationships: Eisuke Ichinomiya/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	let me drown in you

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. this is filthy, filthy self-indulgence. After months of not writing anything, I'm back with this absolutely filthy piece lmao. Hope you enjoy.

She was going to kill Ota and Baba. 

Staring at MC was the stupid boxed package marked “FRAGILE” in big red letters. She’d thought it was the tea set her mother promised to send back from Japan, but upon opening the box, she was dead wrong.

Inside the box was a distinctly phallic object she surmised was a dildo, and from the looks of it, a high-quality silicone one, too. To her horror, the package also came with a leather harness and a terrifyingly extensive assortment of bottles she was sure was lube.

She’d castrate Ota and Baba for sure.

In the recesses of her mind, she remembered snippets of a conversation earlier that week that involved Ota, Baba, and a not-so-modest amount of alcohol.

 _“What, so you really think Eisuke would be okay with anything you ask?” Ota said. “Like,_ anything _-anything?”_

_“M’yeah,” she replied, as if speaking a universal truth despite her inebriation._

_“Really now?” Baba’s eyes were twinkling, but she didn’t notice the mischief brewing in them. “He liked the blindfold from our little bet, didn’t he?”_

_“Mm-hm. Maybe—_ hic _—more than that, too.”_

She foolishly thought they’d ignore her drunken babbling like they always did, but of course, they wouldn’t let anything remotely embarrassing slide, especially if it involved Eisuke. God knows those two would always find some way to prod at her and Eisuke’s sex life. The silicone cock in front of her was proof of that.

 _Shit_. She had to get rid of the package before Eisuke got back. It wasn’t as if he’d welcome the sight anyway. The mere implication of Eisuke giving up his control was unheard of.

 _Liar_ , a smaller, more impish part of her said. _Remember the blindfold_.

The blindfold. She’d never forget that night for as long as she lived. The sight of the all-powerful Eisuke Ichinomiya squirming under her—blindfolded—and begging her to let him cum. She rode him till dawn that night, and the sound of her name spilling from his lips like a mantra would always send a hot stab of lust down her spine and _god_ , the idea of being the one _inside_ him—

“I’m home.” His bored voice and the automated beep of their suite door interrupted her thoughts.

Oh, no, no, _no_. The package was still in on top of the coffee table, and it was only a matter of seconds until he turned around and looked inside the damn thing.

“Welcome home, Eisuke,” she said, lifting the box as casually as she could manage. “I was just on my way to throw this out.” 

“And what’s that?” He gestured to the box.

“It’s…well…nothing important.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. Years as a trained businessman meant lying to him was futile, and as transparent as she was, he’d see through her immediately. 

“You’re being awfully suspicious,” he said, taking a step closer to her. “What, are those photos of your ex?” 

“No! Just—it’s nothing, just let me throw this out, okay?” 

Apparently, he wasn’t having it, and her shorter frame was no match for his deft hands swiping the box away from her. 

_Oh, god_ , she thought. _This is where it all ends._

He stared at the contents with the same unreadable expression he had whenever he gauged his opponents. Her embarrassment morphed into dread when his blank reaction didn’t change the more he looked into the box. 

Teasing her would’ve been better than whatever this silent assessment was.

“…Explain.”

 _God, just bury me alive right now_. 

“I—I swear, it’s not what you think. Ota and Baba thought it’d be funny to send this over as a joke, and I don’t really see any use for it so—”

“So you don’t want to use it?” 

She was expecting him to have her toss out the box because as far as she knew, he’d go on a tirade about “not needing anything but himself” to get her off. In the years they were dating (and now engaged), he’d never once brought up the use of sex toys in the bedroom. 

All she could do now was gape at him.

“…What?”

“I’m asking if you want to use it or not.” His eyes were fixed on her with that uncomfortably probing gaze he had whenever he wanted her to be completely honest with him—not that it took much effort on his part, anyway. Damn her honesty. 

“…It’s not that I _don’t_ want to use it—it’s just, you know…” 

Oh, maybe he’d be disgusted if he knew she wanted to fuck him in earnest. He’d probably cringe at the thought of having someone else inside him, making a mess out of him. There’s no way he’d think of her the same way if he knew she wanted to have her way with him, from the plush softness of his lips, to the curve of his—

“…I don’t know if you’re okay with the idea of—” she said, taking a deep breath, “—me wanting to use it…on _you_.” 

This was it. She’d just let it out in the open, and now he’d be grossed out by the fantasies she’d kept buried in all this time, and he’d be so revolted by her that he’d never want to lay with her again and—

“Ah, god, just forget I said that…” she groaned as she covered her face, not willing to look at him. “Please pretend this never happened.” 

“MC.” He didn’t sound angry at her admission. If anything, his tone sounded far gentler than she was expecting. Nonetheless, she didn’t want to take the risk and see the inevitable disappointment on his face. 

“Listen, I’d take it all back if I could, so—”

“ _MC_.” His voice was firm as he said her name. She felt him pull her hands away from her face. “Look at me.”

There wasn’t anything on his face that indicated his disgust. Rather, his expression seemed softer than it usually was. His gaze was still intense, but instead of his usual searching glare, his stare was thoughtful. 

“Do you really have that little faith in me?” 

Did she?

She loved Eisuke with all her being, and she’d do anything to make sure they were both happy—that was an undeniable fact. They’d been through so much together the past few years that she knew nothing could ever break their relationship. Hell, she was kidnapped, drowned, drugged, poisoned, nearly _murdered_ , and none of that did anything to deter her feelings for him.

But sometimes, she still felt like the same scared person she was when she first met him. Always afraid of what other people thought of her, of what _he_ thought of her. 

“I assumed you’d, um, hate the idea, so I never really brought it up…” 

Even as she fiddled with the two engagement rings on her finger, she was still afraid. He didn’t miss the subtle action as his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m not someone who gets rattled easily. I already told you before that you never have to hold back with me.”

“I thought most men didn’t like getting… _you know_.”

“You should know by now that I’m not ‘most men,’” he said while smirking at her. “When I said I was up for anything you wanted, I meant it. Besides, I clearly remember you enjoying the night you blindfolded me.”

Of course she did. Seeing him so debauched at her hands sent her on a high she didn’t know she was capable of having.

“…Anyway, I’m just glad you’re not upset or anything.” 

“Why would I be? It just means you want me so badly that you’d want to fuck me instead. I’d never be mad about that.”

She flushed at his casual vulgarity. His bluntness always caught her off guard, and she didn’t know how he could keep a straight face at the idea of her pegging him to high heaven. 

“ _Eisuke_!” 

“Good to know your reactions don’t lie.” He let out a slight laugh before continuing. “Just let me know when you’re up for it.”

She didn’t know if she’d ever be ready for how he’d always blindside her with his frankness. Still, seeing him so _amenable_ to her wants made her insides shudder with anticipation. Her earlier inhibitions were unfounded; he wouldn’t shy away from her anytime soon, and for that, she was grateful.

“Of course, Eisuke.” 

\--

* * *

It took a few days of mental preparation to get to this point, but she felt like she was finally ready.

They immediately headed for the bedroom once they’d finished their dinner and bath, and with the fervor Eisuke currently kissed her with, she was surprised at the enthusiasm he had. 

Not that he was ever apathetic about sex—he initiated about ninety-five percent of the time—but seeing him so eager to let he do what she wanted made tonight feel different.

“Time to take these off, don’t you think?” He said, gesturing to the clothes they still wore. She held back a whine when he pulled back to strip himself.

Eisuke slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt, and she stared at the show he willingly gave her. 

He was always unfairly beautiful. In the dim light of their room, he looked almost ethereal, like he was only human and not some otherworldly being just because the universe missed a beat. No matter how well-tailored his suits were, they always hid how toned his physique really was—right now, only _she_ could see the way the dip of his collarbones led to his firm chest, or the way the ridges of his muscles formed around his stomach.

At times, she’d stop to ask herself if it was okay for her to have all this to herself. 

_You’re still not good enough for him_ , a part of her said. 

_But he’s yours and yours alone_ , said another part of her.

“I can’t be the only one naked here.” His voice shook her out of her thoughts.

She took the time to strip as well, gingerly pulling her chemise over her shoulders. Even in the dim lighting, she could still feel his heated gaze on her.

Once she was fully nude, he didn’t waste any time pulling her close to him. They grappled as they kissed, nearly wrestling as their desperation threatened to overcome everything else. Like a dance they’d done so many times before, Eisuke let her push him down the bed, letting her take the lead.

She’d straddled him before, but knowing what was coming next sent a shot of lust straight to her core.

“Do what you want to me,” he all but growled at her. 

In response, she stroked his cock in with the pace she knew he liked. He was already hard when she gripped him, and she could feel the precum drip from the head. Of course, he was never one to receive without giving, so he reached for her breasts, playing with her nipples until they pebbled from his ministrations.

She supposed that summed up their relationship in a nutshell. They both hated the idea of receiving anything without giving something in return. In turn, they’d do anything to make sure they reciprocated each other as much as possible.

Perhaps they were more similar than she thought.

He bucked into her hand when she pumped him from the base up, and just as he shuddered the same shudder that indicated his undoing, he stopped her.

“That’s—that’s enough of that,” he said, still panting from her handjob. “Time for the main event.” 

“Of course.” 

She pulled back and got the harness from the nightstand and fastened it around her thighs and ass. The dildo was next, and she fastened it to the harness with the metal clasps. Not once did Eisuke break eye contact with her, and she could’ve sworn she heard his breath hitch the moment she finished putting the dildo on.

She grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand before she climbed back into bed to kneel between his legs.

“I’ll start with my fingers. Just…you know…tell me if you want me to stop.” 

He stared at her, as if challenging her to stop. Cocky as always.

“You seem like you know a lot about all this,” he said. The unspoken ‘ _have you done this with anyone else before’_ was laced in there.

“I may have…read about it a lot in my free time.” Her cheeks burned at the plain admission that she’d been thinking about this for so goddamn long. “I just want you to feel good, Eisuke. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She’d never forgive herself if she hurt him in pursuit of her own pleasure.

“You could never hurt me,” he said, completely serious. “But alright, I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

She bent down to give his cock a kiss before applying the lube on her fingers. He tensed when her kisses traveled down to his pelvic area. That only reminded her of the anxiousness bubbling in her the past few days.

“I’m about to put my finger in,” she said. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Was he nervous? Embarrassed? It was always hard to tell with her stoic fiancé. The man was an incomprehensible enigma when he wanted to be. Then again, she’d never known him to be the hesitant type.

Only one way to go but forward, then.

With one hand slowly pumping his cock, she pressed an oiled finger to his hole, which made him jerk involuntarily as he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Does it hurt? I’ll stop if it does.” 

“No—no, just keep going.” He looked back at her as she pet the ring of muscle. “It just feels…strange.”

“Bad-strange?”

“No…just different-strange.” He was always weirdly honest during sex.

From the looks of it, Eisuke didn’t seem to have considerable experience down _there_ , yet he still agreed to her humor her idiosyncrasies. The fact that they even got this far astounded her, especially as the dildo hung between her legs. 

She licked her lips. She’d make sure he felt good, the same way he always did for her.

In a swift motion, she took his cock into her mouth and sucked. His hips jerked again, and she took that as a sign of pleasure. From where she knelt, she could tell he was struggling not to screw it all, grab her head, and fuck her mouth with wild abandon—not that she’d mind. 

Nevertheless, there was a silent agreement that tonight was about _her_ , and Eisuke Ichinomiya never broke his promises.

She took him even deeper down her throat when she gently pushed a finger inside him. His breathing quickened, and she pushed inside just a tad harder. 

“Are you—are you in?” The composure he had earlier was slowly wearing off, if the way he was gripping the sheets was any indication.

“Yeah.”

“…Continue.”

She moved her finger inside, setting a slow rhythm for both of them to get used to.

“Tell me if I’ve found—” she paused for a bit, realizing she was going in this blindly, “the spot.” 

“No,” he replied. So there _was_ a spot. She wondered if hitting that spot would feel the same, similar to when he hit hers.

She supposed being breached for the first time was going to be mildly uncomfortable for anyone, even for Eisuke. In high school, she’d lost her virginity to her first boyfriend, and looking back on it now, she didn’t feel particularly _good_ —they were just two teenagers trying to figure out where the hell things were supposed to go. During those days, she realized that touching herself felt _eons_ better than having her ex guess where her hole was. She knew just where exactly to stroke, to _touch_ , and that made her nights a little less dissatisfying.

Hm. If she applied the same rationale she used on herself on Eisuke—curling her finger upward, using a consistent motion—

“ _Fuck_!” Eisuke’s whole body shook, and he looked down at her in a panic. “Do that— _hah_ —again.”

The pride of making him shudder in pleasure from fingering his ass hit her all at once, and with a renewed vigor, she repeated the motion. 

He bit his bottom lip as she did so, and she could tell he was still trying to keep some semblance of control by holding his voice back. She’d have to up the ante. 

She pulled her finger out, put more lube on her hand, and pushed two fingers inside. 

He moaned immediately at the contact, and from her place, she watched in awe as he writhed and squirmed in place. They’d had sex more times than she could count, and she couldn’t recall ever hearing him moan. Pants, yes. Grunts, absolutely. Moans were new, and now she found herself understanding why he’d always encourage her screams in bed.

“Does it feel good, Eisuke?” she asked sweetly, repeating the same question he’d asked her so many times before.

He was never big on verbal confirmation, but his resounding groan put a smile on her face. 

One more finger, and she just _knew_ he was close, especially with how his hips were jerking upwards.

But no, she couldn’t have him finish just yet. This was only the beginning. With the way his eyes were focused on hers, she knew he understood.

She removed her fingers from him, and applied the lubricant generously—this time, on the dildo. He watched her intently, and she could just _smell_ the combined anticipation and lust coming from him in waves. She lined the tip with his hole, but didn’t push it inside yet.

“I know I said this earlier, but if you ever get uncomfortable…tell me to stop.” 

“How considerate,” he snorted, “coming from someone about to fuck me senseless.” 

From years of experience, there was only one thing that could shut him up. 

Moving forward, she pressed their lips together and let their tongues sloppily meet. As she did so, she pushed the dildo inside, making him squeal (he’d never admit it, but she heard it loud and clear) into her mouth. 

The wet and enticingly lewd noise coming from the dildo in his ass encouraged her to keep going. 

“ _Oh_ —oh god,” Eisuke gasped, calling out a for a deity she _knew_ he didn’t even believe in. 

She continued with a slow pace, especially considering how bigger the toy was compared to her fingers. Her hips thrust against him with that same, uniform pace as he laid on the sheets, his mouth open wide.

She remembered how he paced himself whenever he’d pound into her. Copying Eisuke’s motions, she stopped for a moment—and when he looked up at her in indignation at the absence of the friction, she took advantage of that split second to give him a particularly brutal thrust.

“Ah, _fuck_ —" he choked, not even trying to restrain himself anymore. Her lips curled at the sight of her fiancé below her.

_This_ she could used to. Seeing him utterly debased at her hands sent a hot flash of lust to her gut. Only she was privy to this rarity—his legs were shamelessly spread, his eyes were rolled backwards, and his drool dripped down his mouth—

No wonder he liked being in control. 

At any point during this whole ordeal, he could have flipped them both over. He had the strength to do it; he was taller than her by almost a foot, and he was fit enough to match even Soryu’s athleticism. But he didn’t. 

He let her do as she pleased with him, and she felt her fondness for him bloom tenfold.

“Tell me you like this,” she said, leaning forward to breathe in his ear.

Eisuke glowered at her, summoning the last vestiges of faux-resistance he had left in him. “D-don’t ask me questions you already know the answer to,” he managed.

She narrowed her eyes at him, noticing the red flush of his heavy cock. It stood proud against his stomach, leaking on the ridges of his muscles. Her gaze moved down to the spot where his hole was stretched tightly around the thickness of the toy. His signature words from before played in her mind.

_Your body doesn’t lie_ , he’d always tell her.

_Neither does yours_ , she echoed back.

She increased the pace of her thrusts, and she knew she hit _that_ spot when his moans turned into whimpers. His entire body shuddered at the sheer anticipation of his undoing. 

“…Eisuke,” she said.

“What—"

“You’re doing so well.” She felt him jolt at that.

Eisuke whined and shook against her merciless pounding, but he still found the energy to look back at her. He was past the point of scowling now, his eyes shiny with unshed tears and his lips parted for her. Beneath the absolute depravity of it all, there was a tenderness he tried to hide. But she caught it all the same.

“ _Eisuke_ ,” she repeated his name with all the warmth she could muster, “I love you.”

That had always been his undoing, and today was no different. Despite how aloof he made himself out to be, he’d always come undone whenever she’d say those three words. It was almost like a secret only they knew—that she held his only weakness and that he enjoyed it.

Eisuke let out one last groan of her name as his entire body spasmed at the force of her words. His cock spilled between them, covering them both with his seed. She’d never seen him cum his hard before, and as she jerked him through his orgasm, his heavy breathing slowed down.

Drained, she pulled out of him, unfastened her harness, and slumped next to him. Eisuke still heaved slightly from the tremors of his intense orgasm, but he wrapped his arms around her the moment he felt her beside him.

It was customary for them to cuddle after sex—provided, neither of them passed out first—and she found that this was her favorite part. Having his arms around her waist as he nuzzled between her breasts was a warm kind of intimacy she’d never tire of. She was sure he felt the same way.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, silently listening to the thumps of their heartbeats move in sync. 

“MC,” Eisuke said, finally breaking the silence. “Since I did what you asked, can you do me a favor?”

“Okay. What is it?”

He pulled back to stare at her, smirking as he did so.

“Sit on my face.” 

She blinked at him twice. “Um, right _now_?” 

“Yes,” he whispered to her ear, sending another shiver up her body. “It’s only fair I do the same for you.”

She should’ve known than to underestimate his seemingly neverending libido. Letting out a resigned laugh, she moved to position herself to straddle him, making sure both her knees were on both sides of his head.

“God, MC,” he breathed, eyes zeroing in on her glistening cunt, “you’re so _wet_.” 

“…No need for the running commentary.” Her cheeks blazed with heat.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed after what you just did?”

“Hey, now, I—"

She couldn’t finish her sentence when she felt his hands grip her hips to pull her down to his face. 

“Eisuke— _ah_ —”

His tongue slipped immediately into her slit, and she rode his mouth, feeling the waves of pleasure emanate from her core. 

Whenever he ate her out, he sometimes took his time, making sure she _almost_ reached her peak and stopping right before she clenched on his tongue. Other nights, he ate her out with the fervor of a starving man, desperate to burn the taste of her slick to his memory

Tonight seemed to be leaning towards the latter.

Eisuke sucked on her clit, using his tongue to make small circles on the bundle of nerves. He was a far cry from the man she’d just fucked into submission earlier; _this_ Eisuke was merciless and didn’t stop his ministrations, not even when she could already feel the coil within herself tighten.

“Close…I’m close,” she gasped.

A few more licks and one last suckle, and she pressed herself even further against his face. Her pussy clenched around his tongue, and she absently remembered the soundproof walls of their suite meant she could scream as loud as she pleased.

She felt hot pleasure throb within her and pour onto his face. Eisuke, not one to slow down, lapped up the slick like it was his last meal. In her fuck-dazed mind, she could vaguely feel a jolt, followed by something warm and wet behind her, but she paid it no mind. 

Exhausted, she pulled away and laid herself next to him, nuzzling his neck. 

Beside her, Eisuke was silent, taking in the intimacy of the moment. Her leg moved to wrap around him when she felt the sticky warmth on his stomach. The gears slowly turned in her head.

“Did you just…” The seed on his stomach was still hot, and considering the sudden jerk she’d felt earlier as she climaxed, was it possible that he— _untouched_ —

“Don’t ask,” he murmured back, his arm moving to cover the blush on his face. 

She’d long suspected he got off to her pleasure, and his reaction only proved her right. 

_Oh, Eisuke_ , she thought. _You don’t have to hide that from me._

At that moment, she felt nothing but pure, unadulterated affection for him. With a smile on her face, she pulled him into her arms, hoping he could feel the same warmth he gave her.

**Author's Note:**

> you bet my ass the rest of the bidders were betting on eisuke getting pegged


End file.
